cancerwikiaorg-20200214-history
Clinics and Specialists
International Links Clinics and Resources by Country - a comprehensive list of international clinics and resources. Clinics in Africa Ocean Road Cancer Institute Clinics and Resources in Asia Oncological Centers - as listed by Ukrainian Onconav Oncological Information Portal China a Fudan Univerisity, Shanghai, China - Fudan University has one of the leading Cancer centers in China India The Gujarat Cancer Society - India's Largest Cancer Hospital with World Class Cancer Care Facilities. Institute Rotary Cancer Hospital Amala Cancer Hospital and Research Centre - Nonprofit, charitable institution aimed at treatment and management of Cancer in Central Kerala. One of the major voluntary territory level hospital in India having modern diagnostic, therapeutic and research facilities to combat Cancer and other ailments Janseva Cancer Institute - The Mission of the Janseva Cancer Institute is to provide access to affordable, modern and effective treatments to all people in India. Prankur Hospital and Cancer Research Center - Good faith medical institute. Read more on their web site. Middle East MECC - Middle East Cancer Consortium WHO Article - Cancer clinics in Palestine Asia and Egypt - Resources and clinics in Asia (Far East, Middle East) and Egypt. Iraq - Iraqi Center for Cancer & Medical Genetics Central Asia Cancer Institute of Iran - Cancer Institute of I.R. of IRAN (CI ) is developed for all aspects of nationwide fight against cancer Clinics in North America USA Life Health & Research Center - Lyme & Cancer Experts LIFE Health Centers is the leading detoxification and energy based wellness facility that specializes in treating Cancer, [https://lifehealthcenters.com/lyme-disease/ Lyme Disease], and chronic autoimmune diseases. We eliminate diseased cells holistically without surgery and medication. Focused on the goals of jump starting the patient's immune system and teaching the patient to live a healthier lifestyles, the main treatment modalities used are hyperthermia, stem cell therapy, nutrition, enzyme exercise, PEMF, G-force, and various other non-toxic treatments. Our physician-provided services are either complementary to your existing or pre-planned physician-assisted treatment program or constitute a powerful standalone detoxification program for general health and wellness. Absolutely no other alternative or complementary facility offers the same level of expertise, proprietary science-based equipment, and systematized modalities as provided through the LIFE Health Centers. Envita Medical Centers- Leader in Integrative Cancer Treatment The Envita Cancer Center is one of the most specialized cancer treatment centers designed to provide world class, integrative cancer treatment utilized nowhere else in the world. Providing our patients proprietary, cutting-edge cancer fighting technology designed to help our patients outperform and have the best advantage possible . Envita Cancer Centers are able to provide these cancer treatments via two key strategic locations: Scottsdale, Arizona andHermosillo, Mexico at CIMA hospital. Our Global Technology allows us to provide better options and more comprehensive treatment strategies for our cancer patients. Among many powerful options found only at Envita Medical Centers, we offer Autogolous Adoptive Immunotherapy (AAIT)http://www.envitamexico.mx/adoptive-autologus-immunotherapy/%7CAutogolous Adoptive Immunotherapy (AAIT) to provide our patients with the next generation in cancer treatment and immune system support. * Cancer Treatment Centers of America Cancer Treatment Centers of America offers the most sophisticated forms of surgery, radiation, and chemotherapy in combination with complementary therapies that include; nutrition, spiritual support, mind-body medicine, and naturopathic medicine. If you or a loved one are exploring cancer treatment options, call 800-615-3055 or Click Here to chat with an Oncology Information Specialist. CTCA has specialists available 24 hours a day, 365 days a year. St. Jude Children Research Hospital - A place of hope and progress in the fight against the childhood cancer. (Please consider contributing to St. Jude's noble cause) US Cancer Clinics by the State - note that this is not a comprehensive list, and it only includes the better known ones. Top 50 Cancer Hospitals - Ranking of the top 50 Cancer Clinics in US (by US News). Specialists Personally Recommended Dr. Henry S. Freidman - Childhood and Adult Brain Tumor Specialist Personal Reference: We e-mailed Dr. Friedman just to ask few questions about the chances for successful fight against my wife's tumor. He called her personally the next day, and his clinic set the things in motion: requested pathology slides, pre and post-operative MRI. He's been in the consultations since. At that point we did not need to see him, but he was ready to take her as a patient.